


Spring Break

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Week 2014 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 2 of Seblaine Week 2014 (Wet T-shirt Contest)<br/>Summary: This is not how Blaine expected his spring break to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

“This is ridiculous, Tina.” Blaine says for the fifth time, as Tina drags him across the beach. They are on spring break, and despite his endless refusal, somehow Tina and Sebastian were able to convince Blaine into go along with their brilliantly cliché idea of going to Florida. However, at this moment, Sebastian is nowhere to be found, and instead of looking for him like Blaine wants to, Tina has taken it upon herself to relocate them to the boardwalk where there is supposedly about to be a male wet t-shirt contest.

                They pass yet another sign reading, “Guys: Head down to the boardwalk and sign up to be a contestant in the fifth annual spring break wet t-shirt contest.” Blaine can’t help but sigh, as Tina yanks his arm,

                “Tina, I really think we should look for Sebastian.” Blaine says somewhat exasperatedly.

                “Blaine, your boyfriend’s a big boy; I’m sure he’s fine on his own. Besides, if he was with us, he would never be cool with you ogling a slew of hot men in see-through wet t-shirts. This is your only chance to experience such a glorious site.” Tina tells him with excitement as they make it to the boardwalk. Blaine can’t help but shake his head,

                “We need to find _you_ a boyfriend.” Tina rolls her eyes. Before regaining her excitement,

                “Oh, it’s over there, look at that crowd!” And, yet again, she grabs his arm, pulling him forwards, shoving through the large audience of mostly young women. As they make their way to the front, a boy probably a few years older than them walks to the center of the makeshift stage that has been put up for the event,

                “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the fifth-annual spring break wet t-shirt contest!” The crowd cheers.  “This year we had a record-breaking amount of volunteers, but of course only twenty the best looking young men were accepted to compete… are you ready to see your contestants?!” Once again the crowd goes crazy with excitement, “All right, bring ‘em out!”

                Two young girls pull open a curtained-off area behind the stage were a line of men have been waiting, the announcer stating their names as they walk out. As each man appears, the crowd cheers louder than for the last. As the announcer continues to introduce each man, Blaine tries to text Sebastian with no response. Finally, there is only one contestant left to be announced, and Blaine is becoming more and more impatient.

 “And finally, our last contestant. From New York City, Sebastian Smythe!”  At that, Blaine finally looks up from his phone, staring with wide eyes as his boyfriend walks across the stage (with his signature smirk on his face, of course). Sebastian catches Blaine’s eye, and his smirk only widens; however, it falters slightly as Blaine glares at him. Sebastian gives him a shrug and a smile, before Blaine simply shakes his head,

                “I can’t believe he did this.” Blaine says with a sigh. Tina turns to him, quirking an eyebrow,

                “Really? You’re surprised that the Sebastian Smythe took up a chance to show off his abs to hundreds of people?” Blaine simple rolls his eyes at her reply, “Come on, chin up. At least now he can’t get mad at you for checking out all of the other hot guys.” Tina says with a big grin.

                Blaine laughs, “Yeah, because he knows I’ll only be looking at him.”


End file.
